It's All About The Music Baby!
by LiLcRazyPuNk
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sayu and TenTen get into an elite school...They're secretly in a band. Unknown to them, the best looking guys in school are also in a band, their rival band! Rating will change all the time AU. Sayu OC
1. Chapter 1

.**Because I'm obsessed with music and art…Shoot me for it. And yeah of course is Sayu is my OC. Even though the songs are real, I'm gonna be pretending the characters wrote them okay? Yay let's go, go, go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the song/artists used in this.**

**--**

_Pitter Patter…_

_Rattle, rattle…_

_Silence…_

_Pitter Patter…_

_A lonely soul sat in the pouring rain…chained down by her imaginary chains that seemed so real…The rain would pour as the chains would rattle and all would become silent before the cycle began again…Such a tedious life with no light…_

"_Neh are you okay?" A voice?_

"_Is she like us?" Another voice…Both sound worried._

_Looking up, the soul sees darkness and nothing more…Her imagination? _

"_Come with us?" A light…Girls with understanding faces and hands extended "You must be very lonely by yourself"_

"_I am" Who's voice? Her own? She had a voice "So very lonely"_

_The hands remain extended and the smiles grow on their faces "You are like us…Come on, don't be scared…You don't have to be lonely anymore…Be happy with us and stop dwelling in this darkness…You're chains aren't real so just break them…Break them like we broke our own…Let's be friends"_

"_We are angels who are meant to be together…Fly with us and feel your heart break free" _

_Such kind words…The chains loosen and the rain let's up. Slowly a lonely and gray hand reaches and catches the warm, glowing hands…What's this? Her hand is changing? It's becoming warm and glowing too!_

_Finally her chains break and the rain stops falling as the clouds in her world clear to show radiant sunlight. That lonely feeling is leaving her? These four angels in front of her have saved her soul…She becomes the fifth and connects her hands with theirs._

"_I'm so happy" It will never rain in her world again so long as she has them to support her…Which is forever… "Thank you…You made the rain finally stop falling"…_

Sayu sat up with a start with sweat glistening on her forehead…The same dream again? She had to admit it was beginning to creep her out…Her life wasn't that tragic was it? A snort to her left scared the living daylight out of her.

"I want that Pizza Sakura!" A young brunette's voice echoed from the bed beside Sayu's own. TenTen was obviously dreaming of much less serious things like last night's dinner…That had a very messy ending. Chuckling quietly, she looked at the alarm clock and gasped.

"Kyaa" She jumped up and fell wards, sliding off her small, single bed. She had clearly forgotten that they weren't staying in a five star hotel anymore where each bed was queen-sized. But she couldn't let that deter her at the moment…They were running late. Standing right back up, she glared at the clock as if it had insulted her and then sprang the curtains open "Wake up!" She yelled to her four room mates. The blue-haired, pale-eyed Hyuuga immediately sprang up from her bed in a panic.

"Sayu-Chan what's g-going on? I-it's onl-only-Kyaa" She also saw the time on the alarm and got up and ran into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, leaving Sayu to wake up the others.

"Wake up!!" Sayu began shaking a drowsy Sakura and Ino, whose beds were right beside her and the window. They began to groan and slowly rubbed their eyes "No time to be slow guys we're late!"

"Kyaa" Both screamed and made a dash for the bathroom.

"Me first Pig!"

"As if Forehead…I need it more!" The two began fighting over the door and Sayu momentarily sweatdropped.

Deciding to leave them to it, she turned to the hardest task of all…Waking the heaviest sleeper among them…TenTen. Shaking didn't work; screaming in her ear didn't work either. There were several options left and Sayu tried out the best two. The first seemed for painful and foolproof. She picked up one of Sakura's pink fluffy slippers and threw it at the sleeping girl. A sudden movement from the brunette assured Sayu her method worked.

Now Sayu had to get herself sorted out too. Although hectic and bizarre, this scene was normal for all five girls. They were all the best of friends…Not one was closer to another than to the rest; all had the same amount of friendship towards each and every other one…Their bond was a powerful one. And why shouldn't it be? Those five girls had saved each other's lives…If it wasn't for Sakura, Hinata, Ino and TenTen; Sayu would still be living in her dark little world with rain and imaginary chains. The act was mutual. Without the others each girl would surely be nothing but an empty shell but the day they met it felt like an empty space had been filled. They were inseparable.

Now these girls weren't your run-of-the-mill average girls. They lived a secret life…A life of stardom and fame. They were the members of a band named _**Pulse**_- a very new and sensational band going around. Of course it was an all girl band that started as nothing more than a bunch of girl who needed to find a way to survive and stick together (For fear of falling back into darkness). All the girls had amazing voices and also a separate gift in music. Here was the line-up:

Keyboard- Hinata Hyuuga

Bassist- Ino Yamanaka

Drums- TenTen

Guitar- Sayu Midori

Other Guitar- Sakura Haruno

Vocals-All

Lyricist- Sayu Midori (With the others pitching in with a couple of lines once in a while)

Choreography- Sakura Haruno and Sayu Midori (They were just that little bit better than the others…As in they had more imagination to make up a routine but the other could learn easily…Though choreography was more for videos shoots than anything else)

All the girls kept the others going and whenever a concert would come up, they would encourage each other and the like…They even helped come up with each other's secret identities/stage-names and looks.

"Hey Pig quit hogging the entire mirror!"

"Shut up Forehead!"

"Sayuuuuu!"

"Wha-What TenTen!?"

"You have bed hair!"

"Kyaa I do!?"

"Sayu-Chan T-TenTen-Chan i-is right!"

"Kyaa…Get out of the bathroom already you two"

"Wait your turn Sa-Sa"

"U-Um I've fin-finished making break-"

"Sakuuuraaa, Inooooo!"

"Uwah Hinata this is really good…Sayu fix your hair later…Hinata's made our fave!"

"Kyaa! Really? You mean…"

"Yeah so hurry up before it gets cold!"

Finally all the girls sat in Sakura's car, she was the oldest and already legally an adult, and she turned the keys. Luckily they made it to the car with time to spare.

"How's my hair Sakura?"

"Nothing to worry about Ino…I'm more shocked about Sayu being able to control that _thing_ on her head called hair"

"Haha, well that's me…I'm a miracle worker…"

"Shhh! Guys listen to this!" TenTen turned up the radio from the passenger seat. It was their favorite radio station of all- MusiKKa 100.0 (**A/N: Sorry if the name sucks but I didn't want to use an existing one)**:

_**Hello and Good morning! You're listening to Musikka 100.0- THE biggest and best music station around! Where it's all music, all the time! I'm your super-tastic host Melanie Rhode will the most requested songs in the music world. Now it seems like the new sensations sweeping our great nation are two newly formed, rival bands-The oh so sexy and beautiful ladies of **__**Pulse**__** and the heart-throbbing and drop-dead gorgeous boys of **__**Dare To Dream**__**...Questions are popping of what would happen if these two were to ever meet…Well some hope to never find out…But I'm not here to spread gossip so let's get some music going! Here' the currently one number single requested by **__**Pulse**__**'s fans-**_

"It's our song!" Ino squealed and clapped her hand over her mouth with an apologetic look but all the girls looked ecstatic.

"The song made it MusiKKa's no. one!" Sayu squealed into her closed fists and brought her knees together (**A/N: Like Sakura did in the episode when they first met Kakashi and introduced themselves)**.

"It's like a dream!" Sakura tried to focus on her driving with a huge smile on her face.

"Shh, it's starting!" TenTen turned the volume up more.

_**Here is the song 'Drawing Days'!**_

_An angel without wings said to me_

"_I lost my map for returning home"_

_The powerless me draws with a paintbrush_

_And pours water into my dried paint_

_Even if my eyes lose their sight, I'll show that I'll draw_

_Even when my hand loses its strength, I'll show that I'll draw_

_A swaggering stray cat was laughing_

_It was laughing at me floundering while living_

_On my narrow and small palette_

_My strong will doesn't mingle_

_Even in the cold and dark world, I can go draw_

_I can go draw a picture that the sun burning red pierces through_

_For someone's sake, what can I do?_

_Just with that, I will from now on again_

_Even if my eyes lose their sight, I'll show that I'll draw_

_Even when my hand loses its strength, I'll show that I'll draw_

_In the colors that seem to envelop everything_

_There's a prayer filled with all wishes_

(**I know it's a guy singing but let's pretend that it's a girl/s)**

All the girls beamed as they heard their voices…Sayu remembered all the pats and thumps on the back for writing those lyrics and then the thumps she returned when they sorted out the tune and voices.

--

"Ramen…My beautiful Ramen" A blond mouthed in his sleep until an irritated Neji Hyuuga hit him on the head, waking the boy up immediately. Laughter burst from a certain dog-boy by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. Shikamaru Nara could only sigh as all the commotion in the morning began.

"Ah that hurt Neji!"

"Shut it dobe, you were getting on everyone's nerves" Sasuke Uchiha said as he walked in from the kitchen.

The other members of _**Dare to Dream**_ looked at their lead singer. Kiba, their back up singer and rapper, smacked his hands together and stood up "Well we've got time before school starts so how about some musiKKa radio?" He turned on the massive radio set in their apartment-

_Even if my eyes lose their sight, I'll show that I'll draw_

_Even when my hand loses its strength, I'll show that I'll draw_

_In the colors that seem to envelop everything_

_There's a prayer filled with all wishes_

_**Wow well there you have it ladies and gentlemen…The song that critics are calling 'One of the most moving and encouraging songs in history'! Congratulations to the girls of **__**Pulse**__** for writing and performing something so beautiful…Don't forget people, these amazing girls are having their debut concert this weekend so get online and book, book, book those tickets now!**_-

Melanie Rhode was cut off as Sasuke flipped the radio off. A nasty look was plastered on all the boys' faces save Naruto who had a look of disbelief. The guys had made a pact not to ever, ever listen to that rival band of theirs. Now they knew why…Each one had found the song actually extremely amazing and good and they hated that!

"They-They're so good teme!" Naruto yelled and rested his head in his hands. Kiba also sat down and huffed.

"Those bitches…I feel like ripping them apart if I ever see them! Too bad we've never met them before…Damn they're serious competition eh Sasuke?"

"Hn" Typical Uchiha reply "Let's just get to school already" He was clearly annoyed how good these chicks were.

"Yeah before I blow a gasket at the radio" Kiba glared it as if it had tried to eat his precious dog Akamaru. Speaking of the dog, he needed the dog sitter to hurry and get there. There was no way he could leave his 'buddy' alone in the house all year…It would be too painful.

Sasuke watched as all the band members climbed in and began to drive to their school outside of town. They attended **Cosmos Prestigious School Of Arts** or **CPSA** for short. It was an elite boarding school of; well you guessed it, arts. There were only two ways to get in; either you had to be super rich or take an examination and if you had extreme talent you could get in under a scholarship. Luckily for them; **Dare to Dream** had both money and talent…making them the heart throbs of the school. Each guy had a fan club just for him with at least fifty fan girls in each one…Everyone wanted a piece of; The delicious Hyuuga, the mysterious Uchiha, the sexy Inuzuka, the hilarious Uzumaki and the genius Nara…And this was all even when the no-one knew that they were in fact the hottest boy band ever…They never dared to try and tell anyone about that!

It was the beginning of a new year and the boys looked forward to it always…CPSA was actually a high school/college/university rolled into one so they had been coming here for a while. As for knowing each other, well the boys had known one another since birth really. That was got them through this boarding school.

The school itself was massive. The grounds surrounding the area went on for at least a mile in each direction, complete with a golf course and pool. At the front there was a massive parking lot and small 'High Street' on campus…It included clothing stores, cafes etc. And in one park of the grounds there was a small forest. But building was by far the most impressive thing…If you've ever seen it, it was the size of Buckingham Palace.

Parking their car in the usual spot every year, each guy climbed out and watched the crowds come and go…New Year guys looking around with excitement and confusion and New Year girls eyeing up every guy in sight especially our favorite group of guys! Too bad that they just weren't interested in fan girls.

Sasuke was chewing his tongue as he sat on the stone banister leading up the stone steps to the entrance of the main hall and into the school. Kiba leaned against the pillar on the banister, which was a stone angel, while Naruto was sprawled on the grassy bit by the stairs along with Shikamaru who was staring up at the clouds. Neji was sitting on the closest bench to the stairs with a drink in his hand. Girls kept giggling as they walked past in packs staring at them…

Sasuke was wearing a navy hoodie that had the Uchiha symbol on the back and blue jeans with a pair of white and navy Reebok trainers. His hair was messy and sticking up all angles. His plain black backpack was slung over one shoulder.

Kiba's upper body was by a sideways military baseball cap and a long sleeve yellow shirt with a thin orange strip halfway across the chest above which was written 'surf' in little blue letters. He wore baggy-style combats and converse shoes with the same print as his hat. His bag was also black and had the 'Animal' label on it and was a side-shoulder strap one.

Naruto was probably the only one capable of pulling his look off. He wore a black tribly hat tilted to the side and a white shirt over which he wore a simple tuxedo vest. His jeans were where light-washed and slightly baggy with a pair Reebok trainers. His bag was also a backpack but white with a little frog charm dangling from it.

Shikamaru never really bothered with what he wore so he threw on the first thing he could find that morning; a simple green hoodie with and a sandy color top underneath that had an image of a crazy smiley face that asleep. He wore black jeans and plain black trainers.

Neji wore black and white stripped polo shirt that had all the buttons undone that was half tucked in and half tucked out his dark blue jeans. He held his jacket in his hand and his black backpack over his shoulder. His hair was tied back in its usual loose ponytail.

Just as they were getting bored and were preparing to go inside, they heard Naruto whistle. The other four guys stared at him with questioning looks. He sighed and pointed "Something super-hot this way comes" He said weirdly (**A/N: I got this from the charmed title 'Something Wicca This way comes' XD**). They all followed his finger and watched as five girls parked a purple open roof Lamborghini and climbed out.

Kiba let out a low wolf whistle and muttered "Hot new material-I mean talent" He laughed.

"They must be transfer students seeing as they look too old to be first years" Shika said as he looked with one eye.

--

The girls got out of Sakura's car, laughing and joking…Glad to have made it on time for their new school…Seeing as they couldn't blow their identities they couldn't use their stage money to pay the tuition…So they had to take the examination and get in on pure talent. Also to cover their identities, they had to a different art besides singing, so they took whatever they were also second best at. But that meant they were bound to be in some different classes.

Sayu wore a black velvet baker boy hat slightly to the side. She wore a matching black half sleeve off shoulder top with a purple strip across the top that matched her purple-streaked brown hair. She had white baggy three-quarter lengths with lots of pockets, zips and tassels. She wore black and white leg warmers and white and purple K-Swiss trainers. She also had a small side shoulder bag. She had put on small hoop earrings and plain black material necklace.

Sakura wore a low cut back v-neck green top with a see-through green crop jacket. She also wore baggy three-quarter lengths but in pink and without all the extra zips, pockets and tassels. Her leg warmers were pink all over and she wore pink-laced plimpsolls. Her short pink hair was tied into two small paintbrush ponytails and she wore medium sized hoop earrings and a sakura pendant.

Hinata's hair was loose and she was wearing a periwinkle blue v-neck shirt with a cropped denim jacket on top. Her skinny fit jeans went down to her ankles where she was wearing a pair Nike trainers. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder and had a cute fox image along one side (**A/N: Hehe fox-one guess who she's gonna be paired with XD)**.

Ino's platinum blonde hair was in its usual ponytail and she had silver hoops in her ears. She was wearing an off shoulder halter top/dress and white leggings underneath. She too was wearing Nike trainers and a pink backpack. She also had a mini French manicure meaning her nails weren't too long.

Finally TenTen was wearing a tight white sports top with a brown/sandy sleeveless turtleneck over the top and Khaki Capris. Her white Reebok trainers cover her feet over a pair of stripy socks. She had small side-shoulder bag just like Sayu and her hair was in its usual two buns.

All five girls stared up at the intimidating school building and gulped. Maybe coming here was a mistake. No, they had nowhere else to go and they need something on their records and future files.

"Well ladies" Sayu inhaled and they did the same. At the same time all the girls grabbed hands of the two closest to them and formed a lined. TenTen stood on the left end holding Hinata's left hand. Hinata's right hand was holding Ino's left while Ino's right held Sakura's left one. Sayu was on the right end and holding Sakura's right hand "Three, two, one…" They all breathed and stepped forward at the same time. Slowly they began to walk, with their footsteps in sync.

A few boys wolf whistled and clapped but they ignored them. Reaching the steps, they saw a group of extremely good-looking guys watching them. But they only spared them a look before making their way up the stairs to find the principal's office. They needed to get their dorm numbers, schedules and rulebooks/guides. Walking inside the hall they gave a moment of aw, staring at all the amazing ceiling artwork and paintings…It was very breath-taking… Now all they had to do was find the school office…

--

The guys stared in wonder as they girls they thought would start drooling over them like others just walked past with a mere glance.

"Am I the only one who finds this…weird?" Naruto sat up from the grass slowly. The looks on some of their faces needed no words.

"Hn, they're new and'll probably start goggling at us by classes tomorrow" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets. His thoughts were on more important things like how to become better than **Pulse**. Oh what a simple thing the answer was too…

Kiba snorted and stood up from leaning against the pillar. He fixed his baseball cap and rubbed an eye "Well Sasuke's right…Wanna go get our class schedules after we dump our bags in our dorms?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan"

Because the dorm rooms never changed since they started school, the students had the same dorms through their whole school life. Dorms in CPSA were massive and could fit five roomies per dorm. That was why the boys were always together…They all shared a dorm. When they walked in their luggage was already stacked by the beds they slept in. Each bed had its own mini room. Each boy dropped onto his own bed with a sigh.

--

Sayu stared at her timetable and began to compare the others' to her own;

**Haruno Sakura**

**Homeroom-Iruka**

**1****st**** Period- Dance **

**2****nd**** Period- Acting/Drama**

**Break**

**3****rd**** Period- Choir/Singing**

**4****th**** Period- Study Hall**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Period-Acting/Drama cont.**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**Homeroom-Iruka**

**1****st**** Period-Dance**

**2****nd**** Period- Fashion Design/ Other design**

**Break**

**3****rd**** Period- Choir/singing **

**4****th**** Period- Fashion Design/Other Design cont.**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Period- Study hall**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Homeroom-Iruka**

**1****st**** Period- Dance**

**2****nd**** Period- Study Hall**

**Break**

**3****rd**** Period- Choir/Singing**

**4****th**** Period- Photography**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Period- Photography con.**

**TenTen**

**Homeroom-Iruka**

**1****st**** Period- Dance**

**2****nd**** Period-Study Hall**

**Break**

**3****rd**** Period-Choir/Singing**

**4****th**** Period- Movie Media**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Period- Movie Media con.**

**Midori Sayu**

**Homeroom-Iruka**

**1****st**** Period- Dance**

**2****nd**** Period- Art/Drawing**

**Break**

**3****rd**** Period- Choir/Singing**

**4****th**** Period- Art/Drawing con.**

**Lunch**

**5****th**** Period- Study Hall**

"So we've all got Homeroom, Dance and Choir together…That's perfect…Then I've also got Study Hall with Ino and TenTen has it with Hinata" Sayu looked through the tables thoroughly.

"I'm all by myself in Study Hall" Sakura pouted as they walked to their assigned dorms…At least they got to share one. Their jaws dropped as they looked at their dorm. It was so cool.

"I call that room!" TenTen raced to the room that was closest. Their luggage was in the middle of the dorm.

--

The evening the girls spent the whole day in their dorm, looking through maps and guides to make sure they didn't screw up. When evening came they took turns in the bath and crawled into their queen-sized bad with extremely soft mattresses.

_Feels like tomorrow will be different_ Sayu thought as she drifted off into sleep.

_I-I hope that my Photography will be good enough_ Hinata could only think before her breathing filled her room.

_Anyone gives me or my girls any trouble will get it _TenTen mentally laughed as she fell asleep.

_I think I know what I'm gonna wear tomorrow…_ Ino giggled silently and rubbed her face into her pillow before sleeping.

_I can't wait to start acting Cha!_ Sakura smiled and began her slumber.

--

**So yeah please R&R. Also could what pairing you would like to see in your review…Coz I haven't fully decided yet. The only definite one is NaruHina. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

.**Okay I've finally decided the pairings: TenTenNeji InoShikamaru NarutoHinata and I'm still not sure about these two but: SakuraSasuke and SayuKiba as the two main focused pairings. Other pairings aren't exactly minor but they are less focused on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything besides Sayu, the school and my imagination.**

--

An alarm rang in the dorm of Sayu, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and TenTen. Each rolled out with a groan, not wanting to wake up from the comfortable beds. Yawns and staggering was heard as each girl walked into their little mini kitchen and greeted each other.

"M-Morning Sa-Sa, Hinata, Forehead, TenTen"

"Morning Ino, Morning Hinata, Sakura, Sa-Sa"

"Morning guys"

"Mornin' Pig, Sa-Sa, Hinata, TenTen"

"G-good mor-morning e-everyone"

A breakfast of toast, cereal, orange and coffee with croissants; that sure filled the girls up but Sayu made sure to stay away from the croissants (Bad experiences with them-Choking). Ino ate the least while TenTen grabbed everything in sight. Sakura's emerald eyes wandered around, making sure not to over eat while Hinata nibbled on some toast with a glass of orange juice by her side.

After a moment's silence TenTen spoke "Wanna start getting ready for home room?"

Muffled 'yes's were heard as the chairs scraped and the girls wandered into their mini bedrooms to find something to wear while one of them was in the shower. It was just how they did things and got along.

Ino, who first in the shower, threw on a pink and lilac candy dress with fishnet tights and lilac open toe pumps that had black lace along the top and a black bow. She put on silver hoops and tied her hair in its usual high pony tail. She applied light makeup, a bit of gloss and some eyeliner, before finishing her look off with a small Prada clutch bag in a baby pink color.

Sakura, who was second to come out of the bath, picked out a gypsy wrinkled skirt in green down to her knees. Underneath she wore white leggings and pink leg warmers from the day before. She also wore the same pink-laced plimpsolls. She wore a white empire waist top with pink polka dots. Today she left her pink hair to dangle freely down to the top of her shoulder. She put on some dark green eye shadow and eyeliner to bring out her eyes. She added the pink, white and green bangles that Sayu had given her last year onto her right wrist.

Sayu, third to come out of the shower, wore her velvet baker boy hat again. She decided on a purple tank top with a black strap ¼ up from the hem of the top. She also picked out an exact copy of her ¾ from the day before only these ones were black with white tassels. Her brown hair with purple streaks tied in a low loose pony tail. She put in odd earrings; one was a dangling butterfly and the other was a star stud. She also added a round stud at the top of her ear as well. She pulled on her black and white leg warmers and white converses. Her bag was the usual side-shoulder one.

Hinata, being the fourth, came out wearing a pink-laced, black corset bustier top with a cropped and tassel tied pink cardigan. She was wearing pink and black tracksuit bottoms with her Reebok trainers. Her hair was loose like usual and she had little makeup on. Her bag was the same as always: a fox patterned backpack.

Finally TenTen appeared wearing a slightly baggy white hoodie, red jeans and black Reebok trainers. She had a red visor on and her hair in the usual two buns. Her jewelry was a pair of boxing glove studs and a single black bangle. She supported a shoulder sports bag in a white and black color.

"You guys look great" Sayu commented.

"Y-you t-too S-Sayu-Chan" Hinata smiled.

"Oh hells yeah! We are going to make all the girls in this school look so bad! We've got talent and looks!" Ino shouted with Sakura agreeing. Everyone laughed, knowing that their best friends were only joking around.

--

Kiba took his seat by the window, Sasuke took his seat at the back, Naruto had to be the center of attention so he sat in the middle of the class, Shikamaru chose to sit at the back as well so he could get some sleep and Neji sat down at the very front. They arrived to homeroom early that morning.

Kiba was without his baseball cap today, revealing his messy brown hair. He was wearing a black pair of combats, converses and a T-shirt with graffiti all over it. There was a single stud in his ear and one at the top of the same ear.

Sasuke was wearing the usual hoodie with a navy T-shirt underneath. He had on black jeans and white Nike trainers. His hair was messy and he looked slightly annoyed.

Shikamaru had thrown on random stuff again; a green jacket and a plain black shirt underneath. His jeans were torn purposely and loose and grey-white trainers covered his feet.

Naruto was wearing an exact copy of the outfit from the day before…He had about identical ones to use because it looked so good on him. But he also had an earring at the top of his ear today.

Neji wore a white shirt like Naruto's but his had the first few buttons undone and it was once again half tucked in and half tucked out. He wore black trousers and plain black shoes that were more like trainers. The blazer he had with him was slung over his chair and his hair was in the same loose pony tail as always.

Homeroom was just about to begin when the doors opened and all head turned to see five girls walking in…The guys recognized them immediately as the girls who blatantly ignored them yesterday. Now that they got a better look at all of them, the guys realized that these girls were in fact very unique and beautiful…Not that they were going to admit it.

--

Sayu and Ino led the group and watched as everyone stared at them…Not enjoying all the attention. Hinata hid behind Ino slightly while Sakura began to chew her tongue in irritation.

"Yo…We're the new girls" Sayu said to the man who appeared to be the adult. The scar across his nose made him look older then what he was. And each girl found themselves wondering how he got it "Are you Iruka-Sensei?"

"Ah Hello there" He smiled warmly and gestured them to move forward a bit more "I'm your homeroom teacher Iruka…Now let me see your timetables so we can you with someone who has the same classes as you"

They obeyed and handed their new teacher the schedules in their arms. Sakura and Hinata wondered how he was going to match them with someone…After all; wouldn't he have to go through the entire class? Iruka skimmed the first schedule, Ino's, and looked up "Hands up who's got Design Timetable B and is without a seat buddy"

There was no movement and the girls, Ino especially, began to panic mentally. It looked like no-one took the table as her until…

"Hey wake up already you lazy bastard!" The girls saw a very good-looking blond guy stand up and throw a pencil across the room at a sleeping boy with hair in a spiky ponytail. It hit the target right on the nose and he sat up with a grimace.

"Ay, ay, ay shut up already you troublesome guy" The pony-tailed guy said as he raised his hand "Shikamaru Nara Design Timetable B" He sounded like he did this gesture half a willfully.

Sayu and TenTen had to hold in giggles as they saw the look on Ino's face…Clearly she didn't think of much of this guy's fashion sense and they didn't blame her…In fact they found it fascinating how a guy like that did Design.

"Introduce yourself then" Iruka said kindly.

"Y-Yamanaka Ino" She stuttered, still in disbelief. After Iruka pointed to her seat, she went and sat in silence seeing as the Nara boy went back to sleep.

"Next then…Who has Drama Timetable B?" Iruka looked at the class.

"Sasuke Uchiha Drama TimeTable B" He said in a monotone and looked like it was a bother. Hinata could immediately see that Sakura and this boy would not get along right away.

Sakura huffed a bit and said "Haruno Sakura…Pleasure to be here" She went and sat down in a chair by the Uchiha, who was ignoring her presence completely and Sakura had to bite her tongue to stop from shouting.

"Um let me see…Movie Media Timetable B?"

The Hyuuga male raised a hand as he stood up "Neji Hyuuga Movie Media Timetable B"

The girls gasped in shock, even the ones in their seats. TenTen looked from Hinata to Neji and back again…Then she bounded up to the blue-haired girl and said/yelled "Hyuuga? Hyuuga!? Hinata what the hell is…"

Hinata's small blush crept on her face as she whispered "He must be Neji-nii-san…M-My cousin who I haven't seen since my 1st birthday"

Sayu placed a hand on TenTen's shoulder to calm and said "Ten-Chan just introduce yourself and calm down…It's fine right?"

"Y-Yeah…" TenTen inhaled "Anyway, the name's TenTen and I ain't got a last a name 'coz I hate it and ditched it…Anyone got a problem with that?" She adjusted her visor.

"I think they get it TenTen, just sit down already before you start another riot!" Ino called from her spot.

TenTen just shrugged, muttering "I didn't do it on purpose", and sat down by Neji's desk. Her arms were crossed and she was pouting.

"Right so now…Photography Timetable B?"

The blond guy from before stood up with an energetic smile…He looked like a fox "Naruto Uzumaki Photography Timetable B! I love cup ramen and…"

"Oi Naruto they don't wanna hear you're life story man!" The girls' attention was drawn to a guy who hadn't spoken up until now…His messy brown hair almost the same color as Sayu's.

"Nuu shut up!" Naruto yelled and huffed.

Sayu chuckled and noticed that Hinata had been blushing heavily since she first the blond named Naruto stand up. _Well, well Hina-Chan…Looks like you finally have someone you like…Mental note, tell the others and tease Hinata_. She then nudged the nervous girl to encourage her to speak.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata…P-Please be ki-kind t-t-to m-me" She bowed low and Sayu's eye twitched as she saw a couple of guys lower their gaze to the poor girl's cleavage, which was slightly showing from wearing the bustier top. So she did the only thing she could and pulled the girl up from her bow, wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulder and leant their heads together.

"And anyone who doesn't has me to deal with…Spoil this girl's sweetness and you're dead" She grinned.

"Oi that's my line" TenTen grinned from the front, catching up on what Sayu was doing. Sayu grinned and did the peace sign.

"You snooze, you lose Ten-Chan!" She gave Hinata a slight push "Go on Hina-Chan" She watched the blushing Hyuuga take a seat in the middle of the classroom and lower her head.

"Right, right so finally who has the Art Timetable B?"

The boy with messy brown who spoke earlier stood up and said "Kiba Inuzuka Art Timetable B"

"Midori Sayu" She said with a happy tone. She went and sat a seat by the window her 'seat buddy' was by. Then she looked forward, waiting for the teacher to speak.

"Since this is the first day back, take this time to prepare for all your classes and relax" Iruka sat down and began to read a book.

--

**With Ino and Shika…**

Ino watched as all the others got their assigned seats and mentally cried _Why do I have to be stuck with such a lame, fashion less, lazy-ass!?_

She was getting bored after a bit of silence and decided to try and figure out why this lame guy was taking something like Fashion Design. She tried to wake him by calling out his name but he kept still, so she tried to shake him awake…Nothing. Growling she began to violently shake him.

"What!?" Was the reply she got.

"Why are such a heavy sleeper?"

"I wasn't sleeping"

A vein pulsed on Ino's forehead "So you were just ignoring me?"

"Yeah, you're a troublesome woman" He didn't even open his eyes to look at her when he said that.

"Ugh…You're lazy and an asshole!? Well whatever…Why are you taking Fashion Design? No offense but you don't have such _fly_ sense of style" She drummed her fingers on her desk.

"Ay…" He sighed and finally opened his eye. _She's pretty but way too troublesome_… "Who said I was taking Fashion Design? It's Fashion Design/Other Design right? I'm taking the Other Design category…It looks like the simplest and least troublesome one of all"

"Grrah…I can't stand people who do things just because it's the easiest way out…You're a disgrace to the design industry!" She hollered. But he was already asleep again and ignoring her completely. _What an infuriating guy…I sure hope the others are having better luck then me…_

--

Sakura wasn't even bothering to strike up a conversation…He was bound to ignore her…Not that she didn't find him attractive but they seemed like two total opposites. Sakura was someone who enjoyed socializing and hanging out but the guy before her was the type who preferred to stay quiet and serious. But Kami was he gorgeous…

"Mind stopping that?" His annoyed voice snapped her from her daze…

"W-what?" Great why did she have to start stuttering like Hinata?

"_That_" Sasuke pointed to her drumming fingers on the desk. It had been annoying him for the past five minutes and he was just about to snap.

"Oh sorry…" She desisted and blushed a bit "So y-you have the same classes as me then?" She was being friendly.

"Hn"

"Well then I-I'm counting on you not get me lost" She laughed.

"Hn"

"Y-You could try being a bit nicer you know…People might not like you if you're always only saying 'Hn' over and over" That was the most polite she could think of saying what she meant. He was beginning to mirror exactly what she thought he was…

"What if I don't care what people think?" He didn't even look at her "You're such an annoying person"

Sakura's feelings were hurt and she pouted "W-well you're not the nicest person either" And with that both became silent. _Kami why do I always have to like guys like him?_ She thought.

--

TenTen was talking to a girl next her named Lulu about herself "…Yeah and I also used go boxing, judo and karate…In fact that's the reason I have these earrings…My friends got them for me saying how proud they were of me" Then she stiffened when she heard a scoff "Got a problem?"

Neji closed his eyes as he spoke "No…It's just that girls can't box properly" Big mistake…

"Say that again…I dare ya!"

"Fine…Girls can't box" He said coolly and TenTen went red…But not with embarrassment…Oh no, she was angry.

"You're such a low class pig!" She screamed.

"Actually I'm higher in society than you" Was that distaste in his voice? Like he was talking to a piece of trash under his feet?

"Well then start acting like it!" TenTen huffed loudly before returning to her conversation with Lulu, luckily she was a Shika fan girl.

--

Hinata just couldn't stop blushing. Naruto was so adorable and so sweet. _He's kind and not perverted…There are too many perverts in this world. It's so nice to meet a guy like him_. She blushed even more, taking in every word he was saying to her.

"…and so that's teme for you. If he's ever mean to you Hinata-San, come and tell me and I'll scold him for you…You're my seat buddy after all! He laughed and Hinata blushed a deep shade of red "So Hinata-San how do you like the school so far? Do you think its fun? Do your friends like it?"

"A-ah g-g-gomen Naruto-K-kun bu-but we've b-b-barely been h-here and h-haven't had a-a-any classes ye-yet so we're n-not sure. B-b-b-but we l-like the d-dorms very m-much" She quickly added when Naruto's face began to look a little crestfallen. He cheered up straight away.

"Well that's awesome to hear…Glad you're liking it here so far. Just ignore the sour puss people and you'll be just fine" He then spotted her bag "Cute bag Hinata-San…You like foxes?"

"H-Hai" She picked it up and offered it silently "I think they're k-k-k-k-kawai"

Naruto examined it closely and grinned "People say I remind them of a fox…Does that mean you think I'm cute too?" Then he began to panic as Hinata looked uncomfortable "I'm sorry Hinata-San, I didn't mean to make you feel out of place…Wha please don't cry" He started making a fuss although she was nowhere near tears.

--

Kiba had watched as his friends had gotten one of the cute new girls and hoped he wasn't going to be left out. His wish was granted. He waited as the one named Sayu Midori came and sat down by the same window as him. After a while of silence he said "Yo…"

Sayu looked around and replied with a simple "Hi…"

Kiba raised an eyebrow with her weak reply "What? No saying 'Oh my god you're so hott?' to me?" That was what he was expecting.

"Why would I? You see I made a promise not to tell people unbelievable lies" She smirked at his confused face before he got what she was saying and looked angered.

"Say what? You bitch…Nah actually I can't say that; I wouldn't want to insult female dogs" He huffed and saw her get angry too. Good, now they were on even ground.

"Oh I see" She said while trying not to punch him "You hate to insult the only type of female you can get with!"

Both glared at each other with killer intent. It was amazing how in just a few seconds they went from a normal conversation to trying to kill each other with murderous looks. Her onyx eyes bore into his brown ones and they just stayed like that until Iruka noticed and told them to calm themselves. Heaving a sigh, Sayu propped her elbow on her desk and rested her chin in the palm of her hand, gazing into the sunlight grounds through the window.

_Geez of all the girls in the entire world I had to this weird one…I'm starting to wonder if it's possible for me to hate her more than those __**Pulse**__ girls_ He mentally huffed.

--

As the bell rang signaling 1st Period, the girls all rushed to each other and out the door, eager to get away from their 'seat buddies' for their own reasons.

"Ugh that Nara person is such an asshole! I swear that it's now possible to die of boredom around him!" Ino screamed as she straightened her candy dress.

"Well at least shuts up and doesn't criticize everything you say unlike Mr. High and Might, sexist pig, Hyuuga!" TenTen threw her arms and all four of her friends backed away for fear of their lives. Then she paused and looked at her blue-haired friend "Sorry Hinata"

"I-It's alright TenTen-Chan and b-besides, they're n-not _all_ b-bad" She began to blush furiously and Sayu grinned. She ran up to Hinata and wrapped an arm around her shy friend's shoulder.

"That's right Hina-Chan…How nice is your new crush-I mean buddy?" She 'accidentally' let it slip and all the others stopped in wonder. Hinata was blushing like an over-ripe tomato.

"Eeeeh? Hina-Chan likes that Naruto?"

"Really? Aww that is _so_ cute…He seems like the only decent guy of the bunch"

"Yeah but isn't he annoying just a bit?"

"P-Please d-don't say that Sakura-Chan…Naruto-k-Kun is really s-sweet"

"Naruto-_Kun_? Ah bless you really do like him" Sayu teased before deciding the poor young Hyuuga had enough and turned to Sakura.

"How about you Saku-Chan?"

"Yeah Forehead…That Uchiha Sasuke looks like a God…Mind you don't they all besides that Nara guy?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay…so spill Sakura, what's he like?"

Sakura looked a little down hearted and said "He's really horrible. He called me annoying and ignored me"

"What!? You want I should pummel him for you?" TenTen offered, smashing her right fist into her left hand.

"Thanks Ten-Chan…B-But it's okay…He's an ass anyway"

"Sounds to me like you like him" Sayu hummed.

"N-No…Well then how about you Sa-Sa?" Sakura quickly changed the subject.

"Hah! I don't know where to begin!" Sayu growled sarcastically as she pounded a wall they walked past "Actually I do…Kiba Inuzuka is the most egotistical, self-centered jerk the planet has ever seen...And the next time I see him and words are exchanged be prepared to see blood!"

"Aww poor Midori-San, Hyuuga-San, Haruno-San, Yamanaka-San and TenTen-San…Having to up with being around the most gorgeous men in school" A voice behind them said and they turned to see five girls standing there.

"Erm…No offense but who are you guys?" Sayu sweatdropped. A girl with short bright blond hair to rival Ino's platinum hair stepped forward.

"My name is Wabisuke Chiko and my enemy is…" She raised a hand and pointed her index finger at Ino "…You. I am the leader of the Shikamaru Nara fan club. Try anything with our Shika-sama and we will know"

Ino burst out laughing "Is that it?" She waited for someone to say 'Jokes!' but when no-one did added "No worries…We have a mutual dislike for each other"

"Not true! Shika-sama has actually had a conversation with you when he normally just calls us troublesome women…"

Another girl pushed her away and said "Whatever, your turn is gone" It was a raven-haired girl with heavy makeup "My name is Matsuda Rei…I'm here to warn TenTen to watch her back…The Hyuuga-sama fan club is watching you!"

"U-Um you mean there are actually girls who like that sexist bastard?" TenTen looked shocked and amused by this.

"Sexist!? I think you mean _sexy_…" She flipped her hair as she started to day dream. A tall, super-model figure girl with silky blonde hair put a hand down on Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't you dare make a move on Naruto-sama…I know you two both have Photography and that you have the hots for him…Well let tell you something; I take modeling and I am Naruto-sama's model…Keep away from him or else!" But by Sakura and Sayu had slapped her away from Hinata, who moved behind Sakura for cover.

"Shut you freakin' trap hole!" Sayu rubbed her ears "That was the most pathetic speech ever. We're not in some kinda manga here!"

"Besides what gives you the right to scare Hina-Chan!?" Sakura yelled.

"Haruno Sakura I take it?" A red-head with wavy hair giggled "The only girl who's ever had a proper conversation with Sasuke-sama?..."

"Let me guess…" Sayu intervened "You're the president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club and that girl over there" She pointed to a brunette short bob-styled hair "Is the leader of the Kiba Inuzuka fan club and you want all of us to stay away from your men? Well here's some relief for ya…We're not interested in jerks and snobby rich guys like them and if we were, you would be the first ones to know because we'd love to rub in your surgically plasticized faces!"

"She's right"

"Why would I like a lazy, fashion reject?"

"N-Naruto-Kun is j-just a v-very friendly p-person to me"

"I hate sexist pigs!"

And with that all five best friends turned and left the fan girls gaping after them. After getting out of earshot at the entrance to the dance studio, the members of **Pulse** erupted into giggles and fits of laughter.

"Oh my god I never would have thought this school would be full of pathetic and desperate girls like that!" Ino clutched her side with laughter.

"Tell me about it…They actually think I'd love that weirdo Inuzuka!?" Sayu collapsed on the floor against the wall from laughing too hard.

"Talking about us?" A voice purred in Sakura's ear.

--

The boys gathered together as they watched the girls run off.

"Aren't they meant to wait for us to show them where to go?" Naruto quizzed.

"Who cares…Let's just get to dance" Sasuke began to walk away when Naruto grabbed his wrist "What?" He asked coldly.

"Teme…Shika's still asleep" The hyperactive idiot pointed to the sleeping Nara.

It took them several moments to wake up the pony-tailed genius and get moving…That was when they heard a voice.

"Besides what gives you the right to scare Hina-Chan!?"

"Hn?" Sasuke looked around "Sounds like that annoying Haruno"

Silently they came upon the scene and watched as they saw those new girls telling off the leaders of their fan clubs. It was actually really impressive and the boys were taken aback by the fact that the girls really didn't stop and drool along with the fan girls.

When they left an idea popped into Sasuke's head and he began whispering to the others. Shikamaru actually agreed and said it was a fun idea and so did Kiba, though he seemed a little reluctant at first.

"Teme, I can't do something so mean to Hinata-San" Naruto looked…Serious for once "She's too nice you know?"

"Then just be serious about it dobe…None of us are stopping you" Sasuke crossed his arms.

Neji raised an eyebrow "I have two things to say about this…One is that it's completely childish and two is that it's impossible for me…That girl TenTen hates my guts and I have to say the feelings mutual"

"Aww and here I thought that you Neji Hyuuga likes a challenge…Too hard for ya?" Kiba taunted and Neji frowned before agreeing to go along with the plan.

They went along to the dance studio to find those girls on the floor laughing in hysterics.

Sasuke stealthily walked up behind the one called Sakura and whispered in her ear in a slow and sexy voice "Talking about us?"

The pink-haired girl leapt about four feet in the air and all the laughter seized immediately. Hinata began to turn red again and Ino's face twisted in displeasure at the sight of Shikamaru. Sakura backed away a bit with pink cheeks while TenTen glared daggers at Neji. Sayu just plain ignored Kiba's presence. It suddenly became very tense.

"Ahaha…So we're all together for dance huh?" Naruto tried to break the tension although you really needed was a knife and you cut it into pieces seeing as it was so heavy.

All the girls gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"We haven't introduced ourselves properly to you have we Naruto-kun?" Sayu extended a hand "You already know that I'm Sayu Midori but you can call me Sa-Sa…All my friends do"

"Yeah and feel free to use the –Chan suffix with any of us anytime" TenTen added "That is if some of us can call you Naru-Chan or Naru-Kun"

Naruto beamed as he shook their hands "Sure, sure that's great…Thanks…Um TenTen-Chan?" He raised an eyebrow and exhaled when she grinned.

A bell ringing signaled the start of Dance class. The girls walked in with confused faces. There were floor to ceiling mirrors on three out of four walls and the room was huge. There were also various bits of equipment like hula hoops and pompoms. The sensei was a man…in a spandex. That really disturbed the girls.

"Ah welcome, welcome…Begin my beautiful young students…Let your youthful imagination flow" He yelled, scaring Hinata.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" A kid who looked exactly like this Gai person appeared and pointed to Sakura "I will come up with a routine that will blow you away new student Sakura-San. And if I can't get you to fall in love with me using that routine I will bench press a desk five hundred times!" And with that he was gone.

"Er…What just happened?" Sakura said with a confused.

Sayu shrugged with a sweat drop "I _think_ that guy just said he wants you to fall in love with him"

"Heh Forehead's got an admirer already" Ino folded her arms.

"Just ignore that troublesome guy" Shikamaru appeared behind Ino with his hands behind his head "He's a pain in the ass"

Ino moved away and clicked her tongue "And you aren't?"

"Whatever…Why are you just standing there like idiots?" Shika lowered his hands "You're supposed to be making a routine…Here we've already been taught all about dance…College years and above just make them up…That's pretty much the deal in all the classes. We just get graded at the end of every term" With that he walked back to the rest of the guys, who were warming up by the looks of them.

The girls exchanged glances and shrugged "So that's how things work around here" Sakura stated.

"Well I suppose this means Sayu and Sakura should start teaching us a routine neh?" TenTen poked Sayu in the side.

"Yeah sure…Let's see what songs they've got" They made their over to a pile of discs staked beside more piles.

The whole lesson was spent just looking through every disc for a suitable song. In the end they managed to narrow it down to three songs and were going to continue tomorrow.

--

Outside the dance studio each guy was waiting for the girls, seeing as they had group classes next.

"Ah Hinata-Chan c'mon let's go, go, go…We've got Study Hall oh yeah!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began to pull her away.

"Tch oh man I have Study Hall too…That means I gotta go with the Sexist guy" TenTen looked like it was the end of the world "Well at least Hina-Chan will be there. Too bad she's already gon…What the hell Hyuuga let go of my hand!" She squirmed as Neji began to pull her along.

"You talk way too much…At that rate we'll be late for Study Hall" And with that the only thing left were the echoes of TenTen's swearing and cursing. Ino sweatdropped and looked at her timetable "Fashion Design huh? Where's that?"

"C'mon I'll show you" Shikamaru grabbed her hand and slowly began to pull her in the opposite direction and the last thing they heard was Shika say something like "You have freakishly soft hands…It'll hurt if you prick yourself while sewing"

Sakura was going pink again when Sasuke took her hand and said "You've got Drama right? So don't just stand there like a pretty doll and let's go or I'll leave you behind" He began to pull her with him and she began to try and keep pace.

Kiba tried to grab Sayu's hand but she managed to cross her arms just in time "Dream on dog-boy Inuzuka"

"Tch" He shrugged as he lifted his arms "Fine be that way…Little bitchy cow" He just couldn't help try to anger her a bit despite the plan.

"I will thanks…Just show me which way to the goddamn art room" Sayu fixed her hat and as they walked she saw a room with a big locked door "What's that?"

"The school has two auditoriums…The one for teaching and the one for performances…That's the bigger performance one" Kiba didn't even look at her when he spoke to her "So then why are you and the rest of those girls so close?"

Sayu scoffed as she said "Sorry…I don't know you well enough to tell you that yet…And I don't think I ever will" She added in after thought. Kiba scowled but said nothing.

After a few minutes of walking silently he suddenly stopped and Sayu, who wasn't looking where she was going, ended up slamming right into his back and almost falling over…almost. Kiba had done the most unexpected thing; he had turned around quick as lightning and caught her before she hit the floor. It was just a reflex but both turned inwardly red when they realized how close they were. Hastily they separated and Kiba coughed.

"We're…er…we're here" He motioned to the door and Sayu nodded before walking in. Like all the other previous rooms this one was huge and it amazed her. There was everything an artist would need.

"So beautiful" She looked at the painted and sculptures etc around the room "It's a like a mini museum"

"Shocking isn't it?" Kiba said before walking away, leaving Sayu wondering what he meant…

--

Ino followed Shikamaru in daze up a flight of steps and into a room stuffed with mannequins, materials, sewing equipment on one side and strange devices on the other. Shikamaru left for that side and Ino wandered over to the materials to find herself already planning an outfit…

"I wonder what the lazy ass is making"

--

Sakura blushed profusely as Sasuke pulled her along the corridors, a little closer than she was comfortable with. She tried to move her hand but he had firm grip on it…But why? Hadn't he said she was annoying?

"U-Um Sasuke-san?"

"Sasuke" He said

"A-Ano?"

"Just call me Sasuke…I hate being called –San or Kun…Sama is even worse" He stopped and turned to face her "Got it?"

"H-Hai"

He smirked "Good now wipe that blush off your face and get in…Can't act when your face is all red like a cherry"

Sakura only squealed and ran inside, getting into a group of some people who needed an extra person. To her horror Sasuke approached that group. He was in it!?

--

"N-Naruto-Kun p-please slow down a-a bit" Hinata huffed as she tried not fall over as Naruto ran with her hand in his…Her blush came from both things.

"Ah sorry Hinata-Chan…I'm just glad we have Study Hall…I can totally goof around in there 'coz all our sensei does is read his perverted books" He slowed his pace a little and saw Hinata's now worried face.

"P-p-p-perverted!?"

"No worries…Kakashi-sensei is harmless" He stopped and led her inside "Well I'll see you later Hinata-Chan" Naruto went took his seat and Hinata took an empty one.

She pulled out a book and began to read.

--

TenTen wrenched her hand free form Neji's grasp and stopped "Why are you such an ass?"

Neji was exasperated "I try to help you find your classes and you're still rude to me"

"Well sor-ry but I really don't like guys going around, groping my hands" She huffed and entered the hall "Hina-Chan!" She ran over to sit with her friend.

Neji sat by Naruto with a heavy sigh "That girl is over the top"

--

The rest of the day went by without the girls saying a word to the guys and the vice versa. At break all the girls scurried away and avoided going anywhere near those guys.

Choir was a let down as all they did was take down the school rules and homework. They didn't even sing once! Their sensei was a woman seemed to want them to work to death over nothing.

Luckily Ino and Sayu managed to finish their homework in Study Hall right afterwards and Sakura finished hers during 5th Period Study Hall.

Just before 5th the girls had lunch they once again avoided the boys as much as possible. There was something suspicious going on and they didn't like it.

So later that day they satin their dorm, helping Ino and Hinata finish the Choir homework which they didn't get to do because they had Study Hall before Choir.

As they ate their take out dinner form the 'High Street' on campus, they discussed what each was doing for her classes. It seemed Ino was working on something secret. Hinata said that in Photography she was making an 'autumn memories' collection with a few nice students from the Model class. TenTen said she was working on a little Kung-Fu scene with special effects and the whole shi-bang. Sakura and the group she was in were doing a play about Hamlet taking a modern twist while Sayu was also doing something about the season; it was a landscape called 'Goodbye Autumn Days' but she refused to say more.

Again they each took turns in the bath and then climbed into their beds.

"Good night guys!" Sayu called.

"Sleep tight!" Ino replied to everyone

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" TenTen added.

"Good night e-everyone" Hinata whispered just loud enough.

"See ya in the morning!" Sakura rounded everyone off.

--

**Ow my hands have serious cramps now…This is the longest chapter I've ever written so please R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

.**Disclaimer: Just the usual not owning anything besides my OCs.**

--

"Sa-Sa!?" Ino's voice broke through Sayu's thoughts. It was currently Homeroom and while Iruka had been taking attendance she had allowed her mind to wander. Clearly she hadn't heard her name called and Ino took the liberty of shocking her to make her answer.

"Hai Sensei!" She called and tried to get back into what she was thinking about. Their concert was this weekend and she was thinking up some new lyrics for a song. _I could add something between…No wait that would totally screw it up! Gah I had something just a minute ago!_ She rested her head in her arms on the desk.

Kiba stared at the purple-streaked brown hair of Midori Sayu from his spot. He hadn't spoken a word to her since yesterday's art class. But if the guys' little plan was to work then he needed to get on better terms with her. Mentally wishing himself luck, he tapped her shoulder.

An annoyed face shot to look straight at him and he could tell she was thinking about something important "What?" Was it a growl or just a simple question? Clearly when Sayu Midori was in a bad mood it was hard to tell the difference.

"Don't bite my head off yeah? I was just gonna say Shizune-sensei wanted some students to go out and buy some more supplies for her art classes and it's mine, yours and Koji's turn to go but Koji is off sick so we'll have to be prepared to carry more…We're gonna be going at break so don't try to slack or run okay?" He looked serious about this.

"Hmm? Okay" She shrugged before leaning back down into her arms "But if I do go I get to see your drawing and judge how crappy it is"

"What!? Are you serious?" When he heard no reply, Kiba huffed and forcefully leaned back in his chair with arms folded tightly "Fine whatever"

--

Ino was flicking through a magazine under the table when she felt someone staring at her and she looked up "What you staring at…Fashion reject?" She said as she fixed her frilly blouse and looked at the young Nara who still had his eyes on her.

"Nothing…I was just wondering what the best way to ask you to come to the Design room at lunch is without you getting the wrong idea" He shrugged.

Ino snorted "Exactly what part am I meant to get the wrong idea about?" She gently turned a page on the magazine while looking at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye.

"Good point but basically it's because we have to get a peer to assess our project so far and seeing as you're the one I'm meant to be guiding around, it would be easier for both of us" There that seemed to sound okay to him. It was boring making up this excuse but he supposed that this plan would be one of the things that are worth it…

"Looking for the easy way out again? Fine whatever…As long as it doesn't take too long or waste my time" Ino shoved the magazine back in her bag and straightened out the creases on her denim skirt with a ringed and bangle-covered hand.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasted time" He mumbled before falling asleep "You need to think more, troublesome woman"

--

Sakura watched the front of the class, bored from sitting at the back as she played with the hem of her red panda t-shirt and another hand was twirling her pink locks. She tried to resist from clicking her white flats against the floor because she knew it would annoy the Uchiha beside her.

Sasuke just stared at her from the corner of his eye. He had found himself wondering why…Why these girls were so different from the others who would stop and drool. Naruto had made a suggestion the night before in the dorms that maybe it was because they were also extremely good-looking and it was a known fact that many boys were already taking an interest in them.

As he looked on he noticed that her unnaturally natural pink hair seemed to look very…tasty? Every time it would catch the sunlight and gleam slightly. He didn't want to admit it but it did look cute. He could also tell she was trying her best to remain calm and still so as not to annoy him…Well he really appreciated that.

--

"U-um Hinata-Chan?" Naruto turned to look at the blue-haired girl was going through the pockets of her jacket which was over her Chinese style top and then through the fox-bag on her jean-covered lap. She immediately desisted what she was doing and looked at him "Can I ask you something?"

"H-Hai, of c-course Naruto-Kun" Her face was already turning a darker shade of pink.

"Well, it might seem sudden but do you want to go for ramen at break today?"

Hinata thought she was going to faint when he said this and she dropped her bag a little too hard onto her foot to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After feeling the little sting, she gulped "I-I-I-I-I-I w-would l-love to N-Naruto—Kun" She paused slightly before saying the –kun.

He grinned his sheepish, fox-like grin that she found adorable and said "Great…Ramen is just the best…We could try out some new types…Let me see they have some great ones like…" And he began to ramble again like the whole question never happened with Hinata blushing yet with a happy smile on her face.

--

"Anyway Lulu-Chan the best part was when I brought my fist up like this" TenTen demonstrated to a fascinated Lulu "And said 'You stole Hinata-Chan's lunch so I'll steal your teeth' and that bully ran away like there was no tomorrow…Man elementary was fun"

TenTen, who was quickly becoming an okay friend with Lulu, had been talking about some of the fighting experiences she'd had and that one she wanted to direct action movies and work with the world's most famous stunt-people. She was enjoying it until she felt a shadow loom over her…Neji.

"What?" She grunted, trying to be as rude as possible.

"Don't bombard me with questions about this but somehow we both have detention from Kakashi…The Study Hall teacher" He waited for the explosion. Unknown to her, Neji had been watching her carefully since the plan had been decided. He was beginning to learn a little about her. She had a short temper, hated him with intensity (Something he was going to have to change), and was violent and loud…Somewhat like a female version of Naruto. So he was sure she'd blow a fuse at this news…His expectations lived up to him again.

"But whyyyyyy? What did I do!? Did you get in trouble and decide to drag me in too for the fun of it!?" He was surprised she was quite accurate. Yes he had gotten in trouble on purpose and counted part of the blame on TenTen. That was part of the plan.

"Who knows? Who cares? Just show up after classes unless you want more trouble for yourself" With that he returned to his seat, with an unnoticeable sly smirk on his lips. One step closer to the ultimate goal.

--

Sayu crossed her legs and watched as Sakura and Ino spouted insults at one another over the CD choice. Ah, this was morning entertainment during dance. TenTen was grumbling about some kind of detention beside her while Hinata was trying hard but failing miserably to stop the two fighting. Deciding the poor Hyuuga girl had enough; Sayu groaned and put a hand on the shoulder of both girls.

"How's this? We use the third CD…That way both of you are even…Sound fair?" She grinned when both of them nodded and grabbed the CD they were going to use before standing in front of the full length mirrors. She was wearing a pair of denim mini shorts, leg warmers in a purple color, a black tank top and converses. She quickly tightened the hair band's hold on her high ponytail and began to warm up.

The girls followed suit and then Sakura stepped forward "Right Sayu, any ideas for a routine to teach these slackers?"

"I don't know Sakura…I think we should get them to work themselves a little or they'll get freakishly fat" Sayu smirked cruelly before all of them laughed "But seriously let's just do the routine we scrapped for this weekend. It wasn't good enough for the show but we can use for this dance class right?"

Hinata bit her lip nervously "I suppose its o-okay as l-long as our cover's not b-blown"

"Awesome idea if you ask me…Let's go then, put the song and let's dance!"

"Okay then get in the V shape formation…Remember it? Hinata take center back, Ino and TenTen take middle while me and Saku-Chan take front" They rallied into formation and waited for the music to come on.

--

Naruto stopped spinning on his head, as he saw something that caught his interest, a little too soon and causing Kiba's back flip over him to be ruined. This resulted in the dog-boy yelping in shock and pain as he hit the floor.

"What the hell bastard!?" he yelled at the blond as Sasuke looked exasperated and Neji was annoyed. Shikamaru was now also looking the direction that Naruto was.

"Those girls are starting to do a dance" Shika pointed over to the other side of the room where the girls stood and, discussing something and then got into a strange 'V' shape. Deciding to take a look, all the boys stealthily strolled to a bigger group, behind which they couldn't be seen but were able to get a good view.

"Okay so remember we go in cannon from Hinata. It's step, pump, step, step, pump and freeze…Then the real thing starts which I hope me and Sa-Sa don't need to remind you girls of" Sakura bossed the girls.

"Hai" It was a united reply from all of them. Then the music began to play.

Hey yeah  
Will I close my eyes?  
Will I hold my breath?  
Will I wanna cry?  
Will our souls connect?  
I've been thinking about it when I go to bed  
at night I wonder - wonder.

Will you hold my hand?  
Will you speak of love?  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above?  
Will it be you I've been dreaming of  
for so long holding on.

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips!

All began to stop and stare in awe at these young, sexy girls dancing. Now they were in different places and while Sakura and Sayu did street dancing at the front, Hinata was adding a small ballet bit before joining them in sync. At that time Ino and TenTen were still. Sakura and Sayu stopped in a pose when Ino and TenTen took over the street dancing. Hinata stopped half way in a pose too.

Will it taste like candy?  
Will it be that sweet?  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat?  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet, and draw me under - under!

Will I tremble - tremble, when I beg for more?  
Will it be like anything I never felt before?  
Will we be down for a little more one thing I - I know for sure.

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips

Kiba's jaw dropped, Neji was mesmerized, Sasuke actually couldn't take his eyes off Sakura, Naruto had even gone a little pink in the cheeks watching Hinata while Shikamaru was having one of those moments where he didn't feel one bit bothered.

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say

Gonna say now  
I can picture it all, inside my head  
Just how it's going to feel  
but a girl can only dream so much  
Now she wants to make it real - make it real!

Our first kiss won't be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say

gonna say now  
make it real now  
make it real now

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay on my lips

Our first kiss wont be the last  
Our loves too deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait  
I believe it's only time  
that keeps us from the thing divine,  
and when it's here you know I'm gonna say  
lay it on my lips!

All the girls stopped in a dramatic pose with beads of sweat running down their necks, forehead and all visible parts of their body. And the looks on their faces when the people around them began to clap were priceless. Boys were whooping and wolf whistling as girls gossiped and cheered. Hinata blushed while Ino and Sakura took a bow. Sayu and TenTen grinned at each other after the initial shock wore away.

"Can you believe they're as good as we are?" Kiba spoke under all the noise to his fellow band members "How?" He sounded half angry, half amazed. _Though you gotta admit it to yourself Kiba, that Sayu sure had a nice looking ass in those mini shorts_. He shook his head at that thought, disturbed that he was thinking about things like that at such a time. There were important things to worry about.

--

After the bell rang to signal second period, all the girls sped away from the now dreaded dance studio. During the whole lesson they were bombarded by girls asking them why they were so amazing and guys begging for a date, of course all were turned down except for one (Ino really had a thing for brunette/raven guys with blue eyes and cute faces). But the attention was too much to handle and they just wanted to be left alone.

They kept running until BANG! TenTen had slammed into a couple of kids and landed on her ass.

"Oh my god we are so sorry!" A young girl no older than sixteen knelt down with a worried face "Please we are so sorry"

A boy with long, curly/unruly hair, followed the girl in kneeling to make sure TenTen was okay "Yeah me and Sophie weren't watching where we going so we kind of-sorry" He finished lamely and then extended a hand along with the girl he called Sophie. TenTen smiled and grabbed their hands to pull herself up.

"No sweat yeah? S'long as you apologized makes it cool with me. I'm TenTen and these are my friends Sakura, Hinata, Sayu and Ino. We're in the college year. How about you two?"

"Ah nice to meet'cha, I already introduced my girlfriend Sophie and I'm Moose…Well that's what everyone calls me. We're in the high school phase" The guy named Moose smiled as he shifted his hat and backpack. His girlfriend had a warm yet dangerous presence about her but seemed nice enough, especially when she smiled. **(A/N: Yeah I know Moose and Sophie from Step Up 2 but I love them and it felt cool to include them in this fanfic)**

"I'm taking ballroom dancing as my specialty here while Moose is taking computer music editing or something like that…And he's also my dance partner. What about you guys?" Sophie looked at the girls with a hint of admiration.

"Oh we're all taking different things as a specialty. Ino's got Fashion Design, I'm the Movie Media girl in the group, Sayu's our proud artist, Hinata is a photographer under that shy shell and Sakura is a regular little actress" TenTen explained as definite looks of admiration and idolization dawned on both young people's faces.

"Oh you guys are so awesome…Let me guess, you're all big fans of **Pulse** too right?" Moose laughed as Sophie nudged him "Well for me it's just **Pulse** but Soph likes **Dare To Dream** too…Fan girl syndrome" He muttered the last part behind his hand to the girls but in a mocking way so that Sophie still heard and slapped his stomach. They all laughed at his comment and nodded. These two seemed like genuinely nice people.

"Doesn't that mean you should just dump her or are you afraid you won't get anyone else?" A voice said and the owner turned out to be Sasuke. Both youngsters paled and yet looked angry at the same time. Sakura whirled around and frowned at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what did these two do to you to make you say that?" She sounded a little too polite and that made the other four back away slightly, Sayu and TenTen tugging Moose and Sophie back as well.

Sasuke's reply was a shrug and "Nothing, I've never met them before today"

"Is that so?" Sakura grit her teeth. _Kami screw him being gorgeous, he's too cruel to people_ "Bastard!" She yelled as she threw a punch at him, to the four's expectations, which he narrowly avoided. Moose's mouth dropped open and Sophie half grimaced, half smiled.

"I-I t-t-think y-you two should b-be g-going" The young Hyuuga whispered to the young couple and they gulped.

"Yeah, this could turn really ugly and we'd be better knowing you weren't involved in something dangerous" Ino warned as she took a step forward with Hinata behind. Sayu followed and patted the two on the shoulder with a small smile.

"We'll see you two around after we give that jerk a pounding" Her smile broadened as TenTen joined them after saying bye to Moose and Sophie. Those two obeyed and walked away, slightly confused. All the girls glared the Uchiha like he had murdered a family member of theirs.

"Sasuke that was way out of line to say to a couple of younger students, especially ones who didn't do anything to you!" Sakura huffed and was about to start a lecture when Naruto appeared bringing with him the storm that was Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Wow Hinata-Chan your ballet is so awesome, why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?"

Hinata blushed and opened her mouth when Ino covered it "She's…No wait…We're shy about being able to dance and we don't like to brag about it"

"Yeah what she said" Sakura pointed to the platinum blonde.

"Well whatever, we have split classes now so let's go…" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist but she jerked it out of his grasp "What?"

"No! We were shown where to go by you guys yesterday so we know now; that means there's no need to do it again…Leave us alone from now on and pretend we never met. It'll make things easier for all of us! Okay!!" Her voice was so loud that teachers even peeked from nearby classrooms to find the source. She huffed and walked away in the direction of the drama department.

Sayu sighed with exasperation "Nice going jerks…Now it'll take us forever to calm Sakura down. I hope you're proud of yourself Uchiha because I'm sure your mother's not! Bullying younger students and treating Saku-Chan like an object is so pathetic!"

"Why? Younger students may be funny but only when you see them squirm and as for objects…I'd say more definite would be the term 'toys'. It's fun to wind people up" Kiba laughed and looked like every word of what he said was true "People of lower terms exist to be played, used and disposed of by upper class people"

SMACK! Sayu had slapped Kiba …hard. Her face was burning red and there was pure rage in her eyes…Genuine hatred and anger. She then turned away, not saying a word, to walk into the sea of people now watching. Ino, whose hand was still over Hinata's mouth, TenTen and the Hyuuga girl shared an understanding look. They knew why Sakura and Sayu were like this…Unlike these three who were well on the road of recovery and had more ways of dealing; Sakura and Sayu's problems were easier to set off.

"Sa-Sa!" Ino tried to call but it was no use; Sayu was now gone too just like Sakura "Wow you are such a screw up Inuzuka" She let go of Hinata's mouth and began to walk away too. Shikamaru followed as Kiba blinked. Sasuke 'tch'ed as he left for drama.

"Well they'll cool down soon I guess. Oh I've gotta go before I scolded for being even a second late…Kakashi seems to have an issue with me seeing as he's already given me a detention…Let's go Hina-Chan" She began to pull Hinata along who waved.

"K-Kiba-Kun…I-It might be a g-g-good idea to apologize to S-S-Sa-Sa" The pale-eyed girl called back to the blank faced Kiba as he nodded and walked away slowly. It was a shock…A girl had never even yelled at them before so now along came a group who were telling them what to do, shrieking at them and slapping them! What the hell!?

Naruto and Neji exchanged confused looks as they followed the girls to Study Hall. Was there something they were missing? Something that could mean pass or fail with the plan?

--

Sayu refused to look anyone in the eye all through art and when Inuzuka walked in, she moved all the way across the room and closer to the window. _Those two bastards who have no idea how hurtful they really are!_ She mentally shrieked and began to furiously sketch, only to have the pencil snap in half. Pulling a face, she threw it on the floor and just crossed her legs while folding her arms tightly.

Kiba watched her from his space. _What the hell did I say to make her so angry anyway? She's too sensitive…Then again; what do we know about them really? Maybe I should apologize? No! She's the one who needs to do that not me!_ He reasoned with himself and continued to draw his piece of art.

When the bell rang Sayu was about to leave before the dog-boy grabbed her wrist "Not so fast…You may have an issue with me right now" He heard her scoff, meaning it was worse than just a small issue "But we still have a job to do for Shizune-sensei"

She glared at him for a few seconds before saying "Fine let's just get this over with and then I can go get away from you" A shrug of her shoulder got her wrist free "I can walk for myself"

--

All through the lesson Shika had been looking over to Ino, something that was very rare. But she ignored his questioning eyes and continued to work. There was no way she was going to spill her and her friends' secrets to some boy she barely knew.

The bell ran to signal the end of the Design class. Ino hoisted up her bag and began to leave to find Sakura, TenTen and Hinata…Sayu had said something about going to get supplies for her art class. There was going to be a bloodbath and causalities if the part about Inuzuka coming were true.

"You aren't going to tell me anything, are you?" A voice whispered in her ear and she froze. She knew it was coming so she didn't need to think about what to say, how go about it and even consider what he said.

"No" Then her slim figure moved from in front of the pineapple head and she was gone into the crowds.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed.

--

Hinata and TenTen had sat all through Study Hall in silence but Hinata had gotten a small grin on her face when the bell rang.

"What's got you so happy Hina-Chan?" TenTen looked over to her in the middle of hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"I-I am going for ramen with Naruto-Kun right now s-so…" The rest of the words became muffled as TenTen hugged Hinata.

"Aww good for you Hina-Chan…No worries…I'll tell Ino and Sakura…Sayu should be there though so you might see her" TenTen waved "But I gotta go before that Neji catches me…He's so damn scary" With that the weapon loving girl was gone.

"Hinata-Chan!" Naruto ran over mere moments later with Neji beside him "Ready to go?"

"H-Hai…Hello N-Neji-nee-sama" She bowed in respect.

"Have you seen that TenTen girl anywhere?" He asked impatiently making Hinata debate quickly whether or not to be honest with him…Her friends were actually more important.

"I'm s-sorry I h-haven't…A-At least I don't know where she's g-going. She ju-just ran away as soon as th-the bell went"

Neji grunted and went away, no doubt to seek her out. Naruto smiled at Hinata and extended his arm out to her "Shall we go then Hinata-Chan?

"Hai" She blushed ridiculously and hooked her arm onto his and they emptied the classroom.

--

Sakura's worst nightmare was here. Her role in the play was the character that had to fall in love with Sasuke's character. As if she wasn't already gaining a crush on him but she was meant to be mad at him right now so kissing him would be the worst thing to happen.

Luckily the group had decided not to rehearse that scene for a now so she was safe. The thought that Sasuke had been watching her the whole time didn't even occur…But he was…God he was! His eyes never strayed from her ever pink face and hair. For some reason when she was angry at him like this; it made him feel happier, better.

Too bad it didn't last long before the signal for the end of lessons came and Sakura scurried away. She really couldn't face him after the embarrassing things she had said and done…But at least she hadn't blown a full fuse like the people said Sayu did…

--

Even though the girls had eaten out for dinner at the high street on campus yesterday, Sayu was awed by how big and busy it was…No wonder there seemed to be less of the student body at lunch and break around the courtyard and cafeteria. She tried her best to smile and wave to people as she walked…Then something really did lighten up her mood, Kiba walking some paces in front was depressing, and that something was the young couple from earlier.

"Ah Moose! Sophie!" She waved cheerily. They were about to wave back and approach when they saw Kiba and looked apprehensive "It's okay, just talk me!"

"Hi Sayu-san" Sophie smiled immediately and pulled Moose over "What are you doing here? Moose came with me to buy me some new shoes for ballroom…The strap snapped on my old ones and we're looking for an identical pair. I loved them because Moose was the one who bought them for me"

Sayu's face softened and she made an 'aww' kind of face "That is so sweet! Man Moose, if only all guys could be like you, then the world would be a better place" She glanced sideways at Kiba as he came to a halt.

"Well we can't hang around for long…We have to make it before classes start" Moose waved as he and Sophie walked away smiling.

"Bye you lovebirds!" Sayu laughed as she swung her arm high in the air. Those two had cheered her up extremely. When they were gone from view, she continued to walk on and avoided eye contact with Kiba.

As if he wasn't already confused, now his brain hurt. One minute she was being cold, cruel and unreachable but as soon as her attention was drawn away from his presence, she was as happy as a songbird. Did he upset her that much?

"Ahem" He coughed to catch her attention and make her stop. It worked.

"What?" Another cold reply just like this morning when he caught her in a bit of a bad mood.

"Well…er…erm" The boy scratched his head with a nervous smile "I just…erm…wanted to apologize?" His own doubt sounded in his voice but then he got a bit more serious, remembering what Hinata had told him "Yeah that's it…I wanted to apologize if what I said earlier upset you that much"

Silence. Then she heaved a sigh "Well I suppose it's okay but that's a really stupid way to think…You BAKA!" She stuck her tongue out at him when she said the last part. That took him by surprise.

"Wha…" Was she really this childish? "Is that supposed to some kind of comeback?" His smirk appeared "I was only joking when I said that bit…So now you have to apologize for hitting me"

"Hmm…" She put a finger to her lip "Nope you deserved that"

"Bitch" He growled.

"Dog look alike"

"Thanks freak"

"Idiot"

"Moron"

"Talent less wuss"

"Huh!? You cow!"

Then they both yelled at the same time "Cute/Gorgeous!" Silence again. They both looked away quickly as they turned a deep red.

"I-I was talking about that dress in the display being gorgeous!" Sayu pointed to the shop behind Kiba and mentally slapped herself…That dress was completely not her style…It more for Ino than anyone!

Kiba nodded "Y-Yeah and I was talking about that cute girl over there!" His finger aimed at a random girl walking past, who turned a pink color at hearing him "S-So let's just go and get those supplies"

"F-fine with me" Sayu walked into the closest art store, which was conveniently right next to the clothing store she was looking at. Kiba followed and they both felt like they were in heaven….art supplies littered the entire room.

"The shop hasn't changed at all" Kiba smirked "So what did we need to get for Shizune-sensei?"

Sayu checked the list in her hands "Um some yellow and red paints in five different shades, two dozen packages of brushes, five meter rulers, lots of A3 canvas paper and three bottles of Indian ink"

"Not much is it?" He looked over her shoulder at the list "So pull out the money, let's grab the things and go"

"Money? Me?" Sayu's face contorted with confusion "You mean you'll pull out the money right?"

"No…" Kiba looked at her sideways with an arched eyebrow "You were supposed to get the money and the list…Wait, don't tell me"

"Ehehe" She rubbed her neck from embarrassment "Was I meant to get both?"

"Yes!"

"Oh but I thought you were getting the money and I was getting the list" Sayu bit her lower lip.

"What!? So we don't have the money to pay for the supplies!?"

"Well next time tell me what I'm supposed to do before whisking me off to some unknown place like right now!"

"Fine, fine…Just…Just go and get the stuff we need" Kiba sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Um, okay?" Sayu began to look through the aisles with Kiba's assistance. There were so many things she wanted to stop and ogle at but they had class soon so there was a time limit. Hurriedly, they managed to gather the required items and stood at the counter.

"So now what?" Sayu looked nervous as the amount on the cash register increased each time an item was ringed up "We're not gonna steal them are we?"

"What?" Kiba raised his eyebrows again with a laugh "As if idiot…I'm gonna pay" Slowly he pulled out a wad of money and began to peel the notes apart.

"Whoa, whoa" Sayu put her hands in front of her for more effect "Where did you get so much money? I mean how rich is your family!?"

"Huh? Oh well I do things here and there with major businesses" The boy handed the woman at the register the correct amount and began to exit, handing a few bags to Sayu.

"I?" She questioned.

"Did I say I? I meant we" Kiba looked a little anxious for a second.

"Oh I see…And who's we?"

"You're not gonna quit asking me something that may be personal and none of your business?" His voice sounded smug and gleeful.

Sayu merely huffed and stalked away ahead of him "Horrible person…I'm going ahead to give this to Shizune-sensei. Remember that in part 2 of our art class you gotta show me your picture so I can say how crappy it is"

"Yeah okay whatever freak!" Kiba called to her shrinking figure. Well that was interesting.

--

Ino, Sakura and TenTen sat down on a grassy patch talking about what they managed to achieve during class. The subject of Sayu and Sakura's outburst were kept under a strict taboo.

"So yeah at lunch I gotta go with Nara for a bit to judge each other's projects" Ino explained "It shouldn't take long so save me a seat at a table okay?"

"Sure no sweat Ino-pig" Sakura tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear and grinned.

"Thanks forehead" Ino returned the grinning part of the gesture and continued to flick her hair slightly "Also like you saw I made a date with that guy from dance for tonight"

"No need to remind us of that one Ino" TenTen grimaced "Just have fun today…Heck knows we need it before the weekend right?"

"Yeah. I wonder how Sayu's going with those lyrics…We need them soon don't we? I mean for practice?" Sakura looked at the two seriously and got a mutual response "We'll ask her in choir/singing yeah?"

"Sounds like a plan" The other two said in unison.

--

Hinata inwardly cursed her shy nature.

She was currently sitting in the ramen bar of the High Street with Naruto right beside her and she was the color of an overripe tomato with sunburn! Naruto was so close to her that once in a while, when one reach for something, their elbows with brush against each other…It would have been too much for her if Naruto had not been talking through it most of the time.

"So now that I've told you almost everything about me, it's your turn to say at least one thing Hinata-Chan" The fox-like boy grinned.

"U-Um…Well I'm sure you know Neji-nii-san is my cousin. Um…I-I love b-butterflies and f-foxes. T-There isn't much for me to say Naruto-Kun…Most of it is h-history between m-me and m-my friends. I'm s-sorry"

"Oh no don't be! That's plenty, plenty for a first date Hinata-Chan…" He was cut off as the young fainted into him. Finally the words 'first date' were too much for her to handle.

Naruto looked down worriedly at her "Does this mean I have to carry her back? Okay…Hey old man! Help me get this girl on my back so I can take her back to school. She fainted!" He hollered.

The owner of the ramen shop hoisted the young Hyuuga girl onto the blonde's back before Naruto started making his way back to the school's main building/area.

**A/N: Sorry it's only half way through the day but it'd be a really long chapter if I don't split it up a little…Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
